Dancing Angel
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Rei peeks at Max's window, and found him...dancing? Are they going to spill their feelings for each other? (MaRe!) contains some shounen-ai scenes...and barely yaoi scenes...but yaoi coupling


Silver:  Silver: This will be a kind of short one-shot ^^;;; unless I think of more things to add as I write this ^^

Silver:  This will be a kind of short one-shot ^^;;; unless I think of more things to add as I write this ^^.

Kyoko:  Anyone want to say the disclaimer for Silver? Anyone?

Silver:  ::whine::  No one wants to do it for me!

Kyoko:  Speaking of no one, where's Kai and Tyson, Rei?

Rei:  ::holding Max::  I'm guessing in Kai's room

Max:  ::^___^::Yep, from what I remember.

Silver:  Oh brother…

Kyoko:  Well…at least nothing bad happened…

::An OC character comes up that loves Silver, but doesn't love her love her::

???:  Silver!  Come to me!

Silver:  EEP!!  Get away from me you creepy butt thing!

???:  Butt thing?

Silver:  I couldn't think of anything else!  Help Kyoko!

Kyoko:  ::grabs the OC character and toss him into the bad oblivion::  There you go!  Go do the disclaimer Silver, or I won't guarantee that he'll be roasting on an open fire.

Silver:  I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the poem that's in the fanfic ^^

Kyoko:  You made it up?

Silver:  Yep!  100% original!

Rei/Max:  ::scans over it::  looks very original…

Silver:  See!  I told you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary:  Rei peeks into Max's window one night, and finds him dancing.  What relationship are Rei and Max in?

Pairing:  Rei/Max 

Type of fanfic:  One-shot

Creator:  Silver

Warning:  Shounen-ai contents and maybe a little intense, but not too much ^^;;

~~Change of P.O.V.~~

+ …+ - My poem

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Rei's P.O.V.~~

I'm bored right now…there's nothing much for me to do right now…

I remember the expressions on Max's face when I told him that Kai and Tyson got hook on each other.  It was quite funny actually…we purposely push Tyson into Kai, and we saw Kai blush big-time!

It was quite a great sight yet…but I wonder about my moment with someone.  I always thought that Mariah or Selima would be the one…but I was totally off.  I only found out whom I did truly love when he was in trouble…and I could have lost him forever…

It's not that obvious that I love him…but it was still recognizable to notice that expression on my face…it makes me look like a lovesick schoolgirl that I heard so much about from Tyson.

I lied on my bed…thinking of the moments in my past that was very memorable…but nothing can replace the love I have for him…and that person was…Max Mizuhara.  It was quite unbelievable when I learnt that I loved him…but I know it was the way life is…and I hope to speak with him sometimes tonight or this week.

_+ I look upon the horizon at sunset…_

_Watching the colors flow through my head…_

_Thinking about the times of my life where it's memorable…_

_But love's the thing that everyone will need…+_

I heard some sweet melodious music coming from someone's bedroom.  I'm thinking that could be the neighbors next door, but they usually asleep at this time…so it's not possible for them to be playing music at this night of the hour.

I listened to the words carefully…and I noticed it was some kind of waltz from a movie that I can't get out of my head…

I inched closer to the lanai of my room, and when I'm finally outside to the lanai, I closed the door…and I heard the music coming from the next room…

But the room next to mine is someone I know…more like someone I love…

And you may guess it right…it was Max Mizuhara's room…and the music wasn't so loud, but the sweet melody of the song may lure some people to come to this room…like it's having this effect on me right now.  How I badly want to see Max dance like the angel I always thought of him as…

_+ Love is something that can be broken and mend…_

_But once someone is broke while in love…_

_They may not have given it another chance…_

_And truly lost the real love of his or her life…+_

I knew that I strongly want to jump over to Max's room, and peek in at Max's room…while taking notes in my head the perfect images I will get.  I decided it was either now or never…so I decided to see what was up with Max.

I jumped from my railing of my lanai to Max's, which wasn't too far in between.  I stepped gently on the lanai floor, and I looked through the window of Max's room.

I couldn't believe my eyes at first.  I actually thought it was a dancing angel in front of me, but it wasn't just an ordinary angel…it was the angel of mine that I needed…but doesn't know if he loves me back or not…

My hand went up on the window, and accidentally made a small knocking…and Rei just noticed a little too late.  He saw Max turned at the window's direction, and Max grinned very evil-like, which is not really good…

Especially the experience that Tyson had with Kai when Max had that same grin…

I saw Max approach to me, and then I decided to run really fast, but Max was faster, and he grabbed my arm.

"Hey Rei.  How're you doing?"

I was incredibly stuttering, and then I said that I was fine, but the stuttering gave it away.  Max just grin at me, and then he opened the lanai door for me to enter.

_+I believe that no one is perfect…_

_And that everyone makes a mistake once in a while…_

_Gender don't matter to me at all…_

_And before I thought I fell for my own gender…+_

~~Max P.O.V.~~

It's really abnormal of me to like these kinds of music, but I can't help dancing to the waltz…wishing that Rei were dancing with me in my arms.  As I started to realized I was waltzing on my own, I wasn't in reality…but in my own little world that I imagine in my mind…it's beautiful there I tell you…

As I was about to make a full turn, I heard a knock from my window, and it crumbled my dream world into the back of my mind.

I see Rei standing by the window, with some kind of expression…

A _FLUSH_?

Am I _hallucinating_ this whole image?

I walked closer to the direction Rei was at…and I see him trying to move away, but I acted fast and grabbed his arm before he went anywhere here.

I grinned, having an idea that will be quite entertaining.  I knew I had that grin on my face, since Rei was making that weird scared expression.

"Hey Rei.  How're you doing?"

I see him trying to talk his way out of this…and I knew I heard stuttering in his voice.

"I---ii---am----fi—fin----fine!"

I decided to invite him inside my room, so I opened my lanai door.  It seems like he was trying to sneak back into his room, but I know that I have to tell him now or I'll explode at this moment.

As soon as I have pulled Rei inside the room, I closed the lanai door, and I see Rei looking around my room.  All of the Bladebreakers' rooms are different, like for mine, it's green and some mixture of blue can be seen.  I'm pretty sure that Tyson and Kai are sharing a double bed…

I wished real badly that I could just tell Rei right then and there that I love him so much, and then smother him with kisses and hugs. 

I see Rei sat down on the bed, and then lied down on it.  I took the seat on one of the chairs, and I stared directly at Rei…

_+There are many things that I still need to tell you…_

_But your love for me went down the drain…_

_And it breaks my heart in half when you just threw it away…_

_And I have always wanted to say I love you…+_

I looked into the golden eyes of Rei…and I see something like he's missing something in his life…the small spot of gold in his eyes wasn't there.

"What kind of waltz were you dancing to Max?"

That question just came out of nowhere I swear…I guess Rei's trying hard to make a conversation while the silence was taken over it.  I knew that I didn't like waltz too much…but the scenery sounds sooth the stress and tension off of me.

"I'm not sure really…the sounds just relaxed me a little…"

I see Rei nodded.  Right then and there, the next track changed, and it was a romance-kind song that a lot of couples would love to dance to.  I stood up from my chair, and then I held out my hand for Rei.

"May I have a dance with you, Rei?"

I see Rei staring at me like I was nuts.  Anoo…I am nuts sometimes, but I was serious this time.  I would love to enjoy a dance with Rei as much was I want to spend a lot of time with Rei.

He took my hand, and we both started to dance together.  I swore that Rei knew how to dance naturally, because he hasn't stepped on my foot yet, and he's flowing with the music as I am also.

_+As I see the horizon closing to night…_

_The waterfall of my love turned dark…but still pure…_

_My love life has ended now and there…_

_But there's still this nagging feeling in me…+_

I felt my head needing a rest, and I couldn't help resist that I wanted to lean my body closer to him…and nuzzle in his neck…but it'll be a miracle if he actually let me do that…

So…I lay his head into his shoulders…and the results didn't come to what I thought it was…Rei actually let me rested my head on his shoulders, and he pulled me closer…it seems like we both want the same thing…but I'm not sure if he's doing this from sympathy or something else…

"Max…"

I heard him call my name…and it's really soothing to hear his voice through my head…

"Rei…"

The moment that I was waiting for is coming soon….

And soon…

Our lips were reaching over to each other…

And the presence of reality disappeared, as I imagine this with only Rei in my sight…

Our lips are sooo close…couple of inches…one more inch…

The moment is here…

Rei and I locked lips after a long delay…I felt his lips taking my lips passionately, and the passion burns through my body…

I love the way he kissed…

~~Rei's P.O.V~~

I was guessing that Max was going to pull away right now…but I wasn't even close…maybe this is all a dream?

I kissed him a little harder, but still softly.  I heard him moan out my name…and the music was still playing…but it changed its track.

The music is now a quiet and serene sound…like an imaginary world where there's peace and no one to kill each other…

I swear this is a dream…but I hoped it wasn't…because this moment with Max wouldn't be happening.  Max pulled back, and his face was really bright and sparkly.  I loved his face…and I love the way I actually love him…

"Rei…"

I stare at Max, and his eyes was giving in a lot of hope…and my heart moved from love to very great love…and it's all for Max.

"Max…"

I called his name…and his name rolled off my tongue…and I would enjoy saying his name forever…

"Rei…zutto aishiteru…"

"Max no zutto aishiteru…"

I locked lips with him again…and we both landed on the bed.  I nuzzle my face into his neck, and he rubbed my back…and then I looked below at Max's face…seeing the happiness that I know he had in himself…

Max is truly the dancing angel I love… 

_+I see the last image of the person of my life…_

_My life is officially over…but there's something I see…_

_The person who truly loves me cries over me…_

I said my confession…and the person responds with affection towards me… 

_I guess the world isn't as cruel as I though it will be…+_

~~Owari~~

Silver:  Whew…I'm done with this one-shot ^^;;

Kyoko:  Is it even going to be a one-shot?

Silver:  It will probably…let's check on Rei and Max!

::Kyoko and Silver spies on Max and Rei, and they see them dancing very close while lip-locking…::

Silver:  that was an interesting sight…

Kyoko: at least they're together right now…

Silver: How you seen Kai and Tyson?

Kyoko:  I don't want to know what they're doing…

Silver:  ^^;;  Please review!  

Kyoko:  Each reviewer gets a video of the left out scenes with Rei and Max kissing and all romantic affection you can think of!  Review for it!


End file.
